Dirty Little Secret
by FeistyDragon
Summary: "Who is so important that you have to keep texting them?" Mike questioned in high school. "Why did you stop talking to him?" Alice asked years later. I didn't know the answer to either. He was a UK guy who brought out a different side of me. Years ago, we proclaimed it our dirty little secret. Now, I wasn't sure what it was.
1. Prologue - The Art of Texting

**Posted: June 28, 2014**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_ or any of the _Twilight_ characters.**

* * *

_The poem is a form of texting... it's the original text. It's a perfecting of a feeling in language - it's a way of saying more with less, just as texting is. -Carol Ann Duffy_

_**Prologue – The Art of Texting**_

BPOV

"Mike, stop it!" I giggled. Mike was inconspicuously trying to look at my phone's screen. I extended my left hand out with my phone so he wouldn't be able to read it. He didn't need to know who I was texting.

Mike was one of my best friends since the beginning of middle school. People questioned how we meshed, him being the altogether popular and good looking kid from school while I was quiet, not so popular girl who looked decent. Soon enough we wouldn't have to deal with other people's crap as we were in our final year of high school. For now, I was the one dealing with his crap.

"Oh come on, Bells! Who is so important that you have to keep texting them?" he questioned while throwing his massive body over my tiny frame, desperately trying to reach my phone from my arm that was flailing.

Although I loved Mike in the friendship kind of way, I just wanted to knee him in his balls to get him off of me. While he wrestled against me, I couldn't help myself from letting out some giggles until I heard a throat clear.

Mike immediately got off of me and we both saw my father, Charlie. He never really saw the appeal in Mike, but he encouraged me to have a friendship with him when I first moved here in middle school. Charlie narrowed his eyes at both of us while I saw his mustache twitch. Although he was a quiet man overall, when it came to me and boys he was protective like any other father, but he had advantages no other father had.

"Newton," he mumbled, continuing to stare at us.

"Chief Swan."

"Newton, if you intend to stay in this house on this dreary Friday night without my supervision, I suggest you keep yourself off of Bella," Charlie suggested, stepping closer to where we were in the living room, but inching closer to the kitchen likely to get a beer.

"Yes, sir." Mike surrendered to my father like always while I wanted to kill my father. He always did this to Mike whenever we hung out at my place or when he caught Mike touching me in any way.

Charlie mumbled something on his way to the kitchen that I couldn't hear, but I was going to eventually. I gave Mike the clicker to our TV to pick something on TV for us to watch. However, I got up while he did that, putting my phone in my pocket and excusing myself to get something to drink. Really I was going to let my dad have a piece of my mind.

"Charlie, I thought you weren't supposed to be home tonight?" I questioned, leaning against the counter.

"I came home to grab a quick bit to eat, but I guess I also came home to stop a hormonal teenage boy from man handling my daughter," he grumbled while making a sandwich.

"Dad, I'm eighteen years old-"

"Bells, you've been eighteen for a week and a half."

"Nevertheless, I'm eighteen. I'm a legal adult and next year at college you're not going to always be there to stop all the boys. I know better, Charlie. You and Mom both raised me better," I spoke, feeling a bit guilty about saying that while I felt my phone vibrate against my thigh.

"Bella," he started then took a bite out of his sandwich, "it doesn't matter. You'll always be my one and only baby girl. It's my job to keep them away from you."

"I get that, Charlie. Just stop it with all the gun threats and I'm a virgin unlike a lot of the girls at my school."

"Bella, I don't need to know that! Just don't let those guys manhandle you." He quickly finished up the rest of his sandwich and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I'll see you later, Bells."

I watched my father exit the kitchen then heard the closing of the front door to signal that he left the house. A loud yell from Mike about someone being out on a baseball game filled the silent house once he left. Once again my phone vibrated against my thigh and I knew exactly who it was as it was routine since it was almost eight.

I took my phone out knowing exactly what the most recent text was.

_I'm sorry we couldn't chat today, but school kicked my ass today x_

_Well I'm going to bed as it's almost 4 in the morning here. Goodnight Bella x_

I smiled at the text. He thought I was mad at him, but I wasn't anywhere near it. I just wished sometimes that I could actually _talk_ to him.

_It's no problem. The time difference just sucks sometimes, but someday maybe. Goodnight Edward -B_

No one would understand that other than the two of us as it was our little secret.

*Dirty Little Secret*

Mike and I ended up watching some baseball on that night. Nothing that special, but I was content with doing it with him. The thing I didn't plan on was both of us falling asleep in my living room. I guess we were both more tired than we thought.

I woke up at around six to find myself sprawled upon my couch with a blanket draped over me and Mike was on the chair snoring away rather loudly. I wiped my eyes with my left hand when I heard my phone vibrate. I retrieved it from underneath the coffee table to find the text I knew I was going to find as routine.

_Good morning Bella x. Can I call you yet?;) -E_

He always did this despite the fact that he knew I was going to say no to him as I had been for the past month. I didn't mind it, I was just wondering when he was going to give up on it. I looked over to Mike to find him soundly asleep so I decided it was safe to text him.

_Good afternoon to you. The answer is still no. -B_

I shoved my phone into my pocket while I got up off the couch and stretched. I walked upstairs to the bathroom to get ready for the morning as I didn't see the point in going back to sleep since Mike and I were going up to Port Angeles with some other friends in a few hours. I quickly showered and did my other morning routines when I heard my phone's ringer go off. I only rolled my eyes off at his attempt.

Once I was cleaned up and dressed, I headed to the kitchen to make Mike and me something to eat, but not without looking at my phone along the way.

_Boo! You're no fun Bella! Someday Bella. Someday x. Anyway, what's the lady doing up at six? -E_

I guess I shouldn't have tried texting him back while I was heading to the kitchen. I stubbed my toe on the leg of a table and I yelled out some profanities that caused Mike to come a running. I was leaning against the wall rubbing my damn toe when he found me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he questioned, acting like there was a serial killer somewhere.

"Nothing. I just stubbed my toe," I grumbled, rubbing my toe a bit more before moving along to the kitchen with Mike following me.

I was getting out a pan to make some eggs and other breakfast crap when Mike came up behind me and slapped my ass rather harshly, making me flinch. I turned around and gave him my bitch face. _No one_ was permitted to slap my ass.

"Stop with the face, Swan. You woke me up at six in the morning on the weekend. The least I can get is to slap your ass." He smirked.

I walked up to Mike and slapped the back of his head while grumbling to him that he was just a perverted boy like all the guys my age were. Nevertheless, I made us both breakfast and we talked about our plans later that day. We were going to a mall in Port Angeles, but I was going to be dragged to some clothing store against my will because of my friend, Alice Brandon. Gosh, I loved the girl, but she was so energetic when it came to the mall.

Once breakfast was done with, Mike went upstairs to clean himself up before we left. I sat on the couch and watched some local news. I wasn't quite sure going out was the best idea when I should've been doing some school stuff, but my friends insisted on it. I heard something on the TV about the UK and that's when I realized that I forgot to text back Edward.

_I woke up at six because my friends and I were going to the mall in a few hours. Sorry, I stubbed my toe when I was beginning to text you and I completely forgot until now. –B_

His response came almost immediately.

_Poor toe. I'd kiss you to make you forget the pain x –E_

We'd been flirting over the phone ever since we began texting each other, and I can't say that it bothered me at all. In a way, this was all making me feel guilty and wanted at the same time. I never met this person yet I was flirting with him and telling him some personal stuff about me.

_I'd let you;) And I'm not going to be able to text you as much today. My friends don't know about you and I'd prefer it stay that way…_ _-B_

My friends were already suspicious of why I was on my phone so often and I didn't need to support their case by texting him while we were at the mall. Sadly, I never got a text back from him for a while. Mike eventually came back down and we were on our way to the mall in Port Angeles. As I closed the door to my home, I couldn't shake the feeling that I might've sent my last text to Edward.

*Dirty Little Secret*

_Why? Are you ashamed of me or something? Now, I'm not one to brag, but my brother and some of my other friends know about you. –E_

I received that text while I was waiting outside the changing room for Alice. It took him almost four hours to respond to that, but I could read the poison within that text. He knew that I had never done something like this before. Plus I didn't want my girlfriends freaking out about him.

It took about an hour and five more outfits for Alice to try on before I finally responded to him.

_No, I'm not ashamed or anything. I just live in a small town and I don't need my dad hearing through the grapevine that I'm texting a guy from the UK that I've never met. Remember he's a cop. I've never done something like this before. You know that… -B_

After Alice bought like ten outfits, we headed to the food court to grab something to eat and to wait for the rest of our friends to meet us there. I grabbed a sub while Alice got a salad. We were chatting amongst school about the teachers and classes we hated and loved then she got into talking about some of the cute guys at school.

I kind of tuned her out once she started talking about the guys on the football team. My phone vibrated and I tried as discreetly as possible to drag it out of my pocket and look at the screen.

_I know….Can I be your dirty little secret then?;) x –E_

And there was the Edward I knew. I smiled and giggled a little when I read the text, but Alice seemed to notice that too. She threw a small tomato at my head to get my attention. I looked up at her to see her smirking at me.

"What got Bella all giggly and smiling?" she asked, smirking. I knew that smirk. She wasn't going to let this go.

"Nothing," I spoke, discreetly slipping my phone under my right thigh.

"Bella, we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. I know for a fact that you have your phone under your thigh. Now, I can come over there and throw your scrawny ass on the filthy mall floor and read your text messages or you can explain it to me and giving me all the dirty details. Preference, Swan?"

I knew she wasn't bluffing as she had done that in another situation. Either I could embarrass the hell out of me or I could look like an idiot in front of a bunch of strangers. When I was pondering the pros and cons of each, Alice slyly slipped her small hand under my thigh to reach my phone. I realized that too late as Alice walked to her side of the table.

"Bella, you dirty girl!" Alice shrieked.

"Alice, give me my damn phone!" I reached over to seize my phone from her, but she turned her back to me while I got up from my seat to get my phone from me. When I finally took it from her after some fighting, it was too late as she had seen some of the messages we had sent.

"My, my, my, I didn't see little Isabella Swan here being a dirty girl," she said in a jokingly voice, but I knew she was being serious. "Here I thought you were an innocent girl. Yet, I find out your sexting pictures to some British guy."

"I did _not_ sext him! I sent him _one_ picture of what I looked like. That's it!" I argued, holding my phone rather tightly in my right hand.

"Well, you picked a picture where you're wearing a tank top and short shorts. Now, that doesn't sound like the Bella I know. What's this dude look like even?"

"I'm not telling you that, Alice."

"Oh come on! At least give me some details about him!" she squealed, making some people in the food court turn their heads at us while I covered my face with my hands.

I had two choices: tell her something to get her to shut up and make everyone in the food court stop looking at the squealing people or risk her pestering me about him for the rest of our trip at the mall and then have my other friends possibly know about him because of her. I didn't want to do either, but the first one seemed like a better choice.

"Okay, I'll give you the basics. _However,_ you can't tell the others," I proposed, looking her dead in the eyes.

"I can agree to that, _if _I get to do your outfit and appearance for homecoming again," she counter proposed with her smirk.

I had skipped homecoming the first two years of high school, but when I finally went in my junior year, I let Alice assist me in my outfit and I can say it was hell. Now, the outfit and everything was beautiful, but it was the hell of Alice that I had to go through. I gritted my teeth together before letting out a sigh of defeat.

"You win, Brandon," I sighed, reaching my hand over the table to shake hers in agreement. I knew I was going to regret telling her about my UK guy and when homecoming came.

"You're just weak, Swan. Get on about your man now, Swany," she urged with a hand gesture.

I shoved my phone that was still in my hand into my pocket so she wouldn't get any good ideas while I told her about "my man" as she proclaimed. I thought about where to start for a moment, but then just decided to begin when I first started texting Edward.

"It was about three months ago. I got a text one from an unknown number that just said 'hi' so I thought I gave my number to someone and I forgot. So we started talking and he admitted to me that his brother made him text thirty random girls and that I was number twenty-eight. He said I was the most interesting girl that he had talked to so far and then we just started texting and continue to text to this day," I informed, hoping that was enough to satisfy Alice's craving.

"Go on, Bella," Alice said. I frowned, hoping I wouldn't have to say anything else.

"Fine, he lives in England with his mom, dad, and brother. He's twenty-one and he's in college hoping to either start his own business one day or take over his family owned one. That's all you're getting out of me, Alice," I stopped, crossing my arms over my chest to wait for her protest that never came.

Instead, Alice stood up from her seat and clapped her hands several times. That was definitely not the response I was excepting from her. I was waiting for her high, chirpy voice or something.

"Geez, Bella's getting a college man and she's not even out of high school," she announced, shaking her head and smirking.

"You _can't_ tell anyone. I don't need Charlie learning that I'm texting a twenty-one year old."

"Please, I won't. It can be _our_ dirty little secret, Bella," she laughed while I threw my head onto the table. "But I need to know. This is so uncharacteristic of you. What made you do this?"

I raised my head from the table and thought back to why I did it. In a way, I still wondered if what I was doing was a good idea, but I knew why I did it.

"I did it because that bitch, Tanya something, told me to get a backbone last year and take risks. She called me spineless and a bitch that didn't know how to keep a guy's attention. You know, you were there when she said that then punched her and gave her a bloody nose. Anyway, when he texted me, I was cautious at first, but then I remembered what she said and I went for it. I know, I know, it was stupid, but nothing bad happened yet so," I shrugged, wondering if that made any sense.

"Bella, it's not stupid. Tanya was a retard for calling you that last year, and you didn't have to do anything to prove her right. Maybe this British dude will be a good friend in the future…maybe have a cute, hunky man for some phone sex," she hinted, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

I shook my head at Alice and we finished our lunch. The rest of our friends came shortly afterwards and we went to go see a movie. The whole time I was worried that Alice was going to say something about Edward, but thankfully she didn't. During the movie, I realized I had forgotten to text him back and silently cursed at myself for forgetting to do that again. When the movie was over, I excused myself to the bathroom, but really I was texting Edward.

_Sorry, but I can't call you my dirty little secret anymore:( My one friend forced me to tell her about you a little. Haha, she said we could have dirty phone sex eventually though;) -B_

After I hit send, I couldn't believe I texted the last part of that text message, but the damage to me was done. Since it was close to midnight in England, I hoped that maybe he'd read the text when he was half asleep. I walked out of the bathroom after enough time passed to make it seem like I went to the bathroom and we all went our respective ways back home.

I drove Mike back home to my place for him to get his car. He mindlessly spoke about the movie and about his upcoming football season while I drove. My phone buzzed a few times while I was driving and I knew I dug myself into a phone sex hole. When we finally arrived back at home, my dad still wasn't home, but a note was stuck to the door.

_Will be back home between 6 and 7. There's some fish in the fridge that you can cook for dinner. –Charlie_

What a way for my dad to be subtle that he wanted me to cook fish for him. Mike honked his car's horn a few times and I turned around to see him with his head out the window.

"I forgot to ask if you were coming to Jess's party tonight at nine. Are you? First big party of the year. I know you're not fond of parties, but we're seniors now. We need to rule this year!" he shouted, smiling at me.

I wasn't planning on going to her party, but I didn't keep it out of my thoughts either. The party sounded fun, but I wasn't sure I wanted to go. I didn't need my dad arresting me.

"I'm not sure, Mike. I'll text you later if I'll be going."

Mike frowned at me then waved at me and left. I went inside my house and checked my phone to find three messages from Edward.

_I think I like this friend of yours. Although I think I'd rather talk to you than have phone sex x –E_

_I need to get to know a lady's voice before knowing what I can except to come out of it and know what I can get out of that beautiful mouth during any sex;) x –E_

_And you're still my dirty little secret no matter what x –E_

Edward brought a smile to my face no matter how perverted he was in his texts. He always seemed to make even the most perverted things seem perfect. He broke through me within the first month we started texting each other and to be honest it scared the hell out of me since no other boy could do that in this kind of way.

_You just say the most perfect things. Even if they're perverted –B_

I walked to the kitchen and placed my phone on the counter while getting out some pans to start cooking the fish as it was a little after four o'clock. Every now and then I would look over at my phone, wondering when he'd text me back, but it never came.

The fish was close to being done cooking when my phone started to ring. I picked it up off the counter to find out that Edward was calling me. I stared at it for a while seriously considering answering it. I looked over at the clock to see that it was almost five and I had at least one hour before my dad came home. My phone stopped vibrating, but then it began again and his name popped up again. I took a breath before answering it.

"Hi," he greeted. He had a thick accent that was sexy as hell with just that one word.

"Hi, you have one hour before Charlie comes home, and you better not be calling just for phone sex," I addressed, not quite sure how I kept a stern voice.

"I wouldn't think of it, Bella," he laughed. With that laugh and sexy accent I was done for.

* * *

**As of right now, this is only going to be a one-shot. Whether or not I continue this will depend on if I have the time and what the general public's opinion is of it probably. I don't even have an outline for this, but I know the general next few chapters' main points. If this is to continue, the next chapter would take place about eight years in the future as this would be the prologue.**

**So, give me your opinion of the story. Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you thought of it. I haven't written anything in forever and it would greatly help me out in what I need to improve.**

**So…for now, I hope to see you through the screen with any future works or continuations. Have a great rest of the day/night:)**


	2. Head or Heart

**First of all, I wanna say thanks for all the support everyone has for this story and everyone who followed and/or favorite the story.**

**I'm going to go hide in a corner while you read this because I'm not sure what y'all are going to think about where I took this. I will say there is a reason behind what has occurred, some more obvious than others and others including that's just how life goes sometimes.**

**Posted: August 8, 2014**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_** or any of the **_**Twilight**_** characters.**

* * *

"_Your past is always your past. Even if you forget it, it remembers you." _

― _Sarah Dessen_

**Chapter 2 – Head or Heart**

BPOV

_Seven years later…_

"Bella, are you sexting British Boy again?" Alice teased, trying to look at my phone over the bar.

I glared at Alice and gave her my bitch brow. Alice sure as hell knew I wasn't sexting anybody, and if I was it definitely wouldn't be British Boy as he was now dubbed because I couldn't remember his actual name nor did I want to know it. My texting relationship was amazing with British Boy, or sometimes called BB, for the first two years we texted each other. After that our texts and calls became less and less. In a way I was relieved, but another part of me felt like something was ripped out of me. Over the years I got over it, went on with my life and I forgot ninety percent about of his basic information. That was probably how it was supposed to be anyway.

I was enjoying a quick beer with Alice at the restaurant, BC's Coven, which we worked at, and it was also the restaurant that Alice's parents owned. It was twelve thirty at night and we were enjoying it after a hard day of work before we locked up. I worked as an assistant manager in the restaurant while Alice worked as the bar manager. Alice and I promised since we were like sixteen that we'd both work in her parents' restaurant and that became a reality about a year and a half ago. We both received our hospitality degrees in college and the rest was history along with the moans and groans of Alice complaining about alcohol tests she had to take.

"No, I am not sexting him," I answered, putting my phone away in my pocket while Alice was checking to make sure everything was fine behind the bar.

After Alice finished checking everything and wiped the counter one last time, she grabbed a stool to sit across from me. She had a Bud Light while I had a Coven Light which was a beer that was brewed by the restaurant itself and it was pretty damn good.

"Come on, Bella, admit to me that you're sexting BB! Consider it part of my wedding gift! Let me live one last, raw attempt at sex with a man that isn't Jasper!" She sipped her beer. "Not that I would ever cheat on Jasper in real life."

I rolled my eyes, sipping my own beer. Alice's wedding to her fiancé, Jasper, was in two weeks and until then she tried to guilt anyone into telling her something with it. Alice's fiancé was nice on the eyes, but he wasn't really my type in any category. I had my own boyfriend anyway.

"Alice, it's twelve-thirty! I'm not talking about this right now!" I yawned.

"Fine, but mark my words, Swan, in about twelve hours I'm getting you to talk! Perhaps I'll have to get Rose to bitch talk you into talking."

Alice was referring to the fact that she decided upon herself to invite me and our other friend, Rose, to go to the mall. The restaurant was closed on Mondays and Alice wanted to have one more major girly mall shopping trip before she became a wife.

The second part of that sentence seemed like a threat, but I knew it was plausible. Rosalie Hale was another one of Alice and I's friends. We met halfway through senior year in high school when her family moved to the dreary town of Forks from New York. Rose was my complete opposite. She had long, gorgeous, blonde hair, flawless skin, crystal blue eyes, and a body that most women would kill for. In the adult life, Rose had men by their dicks and a poker face at times. Ironically, she was a nurse and generally nurses weren't bitches who made men fear her at times. Honestly though, she was one of the most loyal and sweetest people anyone could meet once you got past her surface, but that didn't mean she'd leave the bitch and poker face behind her.

"Alice, please don't drag Rose into this even more. I just want to leave British Boy in the past where he belongs. I have a boyfriend anyway and I don't think that Riley needs to know about him." I shook my head and finished off my beer.

I'd been going out with Riley for about nine months and we were living together for the past two. It wasn't the greatest relationship ever with me working all the time, but we made it work. Riley made me feel loved and we loved each other. He accepted the fact that I'd have to work a lot and said that he'd wait for me. Our relationship was definitely unique, but we made it work because we were used to it by now.

"It doesn't mean that BB can't be a friend from the UK. I still don't know what he looks like come to think of it or his name!"

"Well, I can't help you there, Alice. I don't even remember what he looks like or his real name because someone changed his name in my phone when I got upgraded. I trashed all his photos a long time ago and I don't want to remember his name."

Okay, that was a big fat lie. I couldn't remember what he looked like, but I did have some pictures of him in my old phones that I had in some drawer at my apartment. Those old phones answered many of the questions my friends and I had, but I wanted to let him become a memory so I never bothered to look at them. Hell, I was lucky if texted him once a year, but I didn't have the heart in me to delete his number.

I never told Alice anything too important about British Boy because I knew Alice would bring it up in the future. I tried to keep British Boy as private as possible when we were in our texting prime, and when Alice tried to snoop. It didn't help that Rosalie learned about him only a week after we met because of Alice. To this day Alice and Rose were the only ones who knew about my secret affair with a British boy.

Soon enough, Alice and I both worked on locking up and checking everything before leaving. When we were both about to leave, my boss who was also the owner and Alice's father, approached us. The two of us had a pretty casual working relationship, but I did pay my respect to him during the work hours.

"Ladies, I would've thought you'd have left a while ago," he greeted, walking over to Alice and kissing her on her forehead.

"I wanted to, but no, Alice wanted to have a beer first," I complained, yawning yet again.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from anything, Bella. You've worked hard this evening and I appreciated it especially since Royce resigned suddenly the other day without a notice or anything. I hope you have a nice day off tomorrow, I mean today."

Damn Royce was our general manager when he suddenly upped and quit on everyone without a two week notice. I was up my ass in extra work and even Mr. Brandon tried to help me as much as possible. He hoped to find a new GM in less than a month, but I wasn't so sure how that'd go.

"Thanks, but with Alice with me I highly doubt that'll be possible. Hell, I'm sure she'll be knocking on my apartment even before the sun rises so we can get to the mall extra early." I chuckled to myself while also being serious. It wouldn't have been a surprise if Alice actually did that.

"Haha, that's what Alice has always been like. Soon enough she'll be Jasper's problem. I pray for that man sometimes," he laughed while Alice crossed her arms across her chest. He kissed her temple again.

"But Alice while you're here I might as well remind you that you have to pick up your aunt and cousins at the airport tonight at nine-thirty. Your uncle will be flying in on Thursday after straightening a few things out at work and you'll have to pick him up too."

"Dad, why can't you pick them up? They're your brother's family and I'm the child in all of this!"

"Alice, you're twenty-five years old, almost twenty-six, and more than capable of picking them up. Your mother would pick them up, but she's having dinner and drinks with Jasper's mother."

Alice stuck her tongue out at her father and huffed. In Alice's mind, sticking her tongue out at her father was the equivalent to sticking out her middle finger. I felt like I was in the middle of all this so I said my goodbye and headed towards my car. Eventually, Alice picked up on me and I asked what the big deal was with picking up her family.

"I mean I love them and everything, but so help me if I don't want to strangle my one cousin sometimes. He's so immature and pervy it's not even funny, but he does have a good heart when he feels like having one. I guess it's also because of other crap, but I'll leave that to another time."

I looked at Alice with a raised eyebrow. Alice, although not pervy and immature, was energetic and crazy in her own way and it seemed like this cousin of hers would mesh well with her. I yawned once again before telling Alice that I'd see her in a few hours and jumping in my car. I was thankful that my apartment wasn't that far from my work because most days I wouldn't leave work until one in the morning, ten or eleven sometimes since the kitchen closed at eleven.

When I arrived at my apartment complex, I quickly got out of my car and marched my ass up three flights of stairs. I unlocked the door to Riley and I's apartment to find it absolutely the same as always. Living room clean, kitchen a mess, two quiet bathrooms, one silent guest room, and one master bedroom with loud snores. I groaned, not even caring that the kitchen was a mess and I went straight to the bedroom I shared with Riley.

I walked in to find Riley on his side of the bed in his boxers and an undershirt, sleeping on his stomach with his arm dangling over the edge of the bed with the quilt practically on the floor. Even though I was tired, I found it in me to laugh at him. I walked over to my dresser and exchanged my work clothes for a tank top and some sleep pants. I was going to wear Riley's hoodie that he gave me, but I couldn't find it at the moment and was too tired to look.

After cleaning up in the bathroom and putting on my glasses, I was going to jump into bed, but then I thought of something. I dug my phone out of my purse and sat on the ground by the bed where Riley's arm was dangling. I repositioned Riley's arm to be draped over my body and I took a selfie with Riley's sleeping face. It looked cute and I knew I'd use the picture in future for something. I also took one of just him looking adorable with his mouth hanging open. Whether for entertainment reasons or just a memory, I knew they'd be useful eventually.

I got into bed after the pictures and retrieving the quilt off the floor. I fell asleep fairly quickly after that.

*Dirty Little Secret*

"Alice, be quiet for two minutes! It's eleven in the morning and I don't want to go on lingerie shopping spree in Victoria's Secret!" I hissed into my phone while trying to be discreet.

"But Hells Bells, you need some sexy lingerie to wear with your maid of honor dress at my wedding! Plus, I think Riley would appreciate some new undergarments from you, Bella." I could hear her wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Alice, this is exactly the reason why I hate going shopping with you."

"But you love me! Now come over here! Rose found some nice lingerie that looks your style. You're in damn Bass Pro for heaven's sake. That is a man's store!"

I rolled my eyes at Alice's speech. I preferred this man's store over the excessively pink Victoria's Secret. I had to go to Bass Pro anyway to get my dad some new flannel shirts even though I knew he had enough, but he requested me to get him some more. So, there I was in the middle of the men's section, holding my dad's favorite, but hideous everyday shirts, hissing into my phone about lingerie. That earned me quite a few glares from some men.

"Alice, I don't feel like spending two hundred dollars today for lingerie that I probably won't even wear! Riley and I barely even have sex anyway!" _Why can't I shut my damn trap?_

"Bella, are you telling me that you haven't had sex in over a week? Get your skinny ass over here, Swan! I will personally have Rose come over there and drag you over here by your ear if necessary. You are getting some new lingerie one way or another."

"Fine, just give me like ten minutes."

After hanging up from the female version of the devil, I paid for my dad's shirts and a shirt that I got for Riley. When I was about to leave, I swore I heard someone yell, "Swing that sexy ass!"

_Damn you, Alice Brandon._

I was almost to Victoria's Secret when my phone vibrated. I was excepting it to be a countdown until Alice would have to get Rose to come and drag me to Victoria's Secret, but the text that actually appeared surprised me even more.

_Hi x –British Boy_

I hadn't heard from him since my birthday and I was actually surprised he remembered my birthday. I assumed by now that he had ditched my number or thought that I was someone of no importance. I ignored the text and continued on to my personal hell.

When I arrived at the store, I was immediately bombarded by Alice with some lingerie. I knew if I didn't agree to buy something then Alice would buy me even more lingerie. It didn't help that Rose seemed to be on Alice's side too.

_So much for a relaxing day off._

An hour later after buying a few sets of lingerie, the three of us headed towards the food court for lunch before going to whatever shop Alice forced us to go to next. I saved us a table while Rose and Alice went to go get some food. Alice refused to let us go to the car first so I ended up with ten bag of Victoria's Secret and my dad's bag next to me. While they were away, I checked my phone again to find two texts.

_Get my shirts –Charlie_

_I can see you read this Bella. Please? I know it's been a while, but life. Someday, remember? x –British Boy_

Damn, I had forgotten that I had my read receipts on. I stared at the text for a while before finally typing out a response, but I didn't sent it right away. I reread the text over a few times before sending it.

_I do…but's too late. It's time for reality. –Bella_

I just stared at my phone for a while after sending that. I wasn't even reading anything, just staring. Before I knew it my phone was ripped out of my hand.

"My, my, my, Bella Swan is at it again," Rose commented as she read my texts. My phone was in one hand with and what looked like Chinese food in the other. She had slyly come from the side and snatched up my phone.

Rose wasn't as enthusiastic about the relationship I had with BB as Alice. Rose rarely brought him up unless we were already talking about him. Damn British Boy for making me text him back.

"Rose, please don't tell Alice," I begged.

"Don't tell Alice what?" Alice questioned, coming up to Rose. Alice had our food in a bag in one hand.

"I think the phone will do the talking for itself." Rose handed Alice my phone.

_Just wait for it, _I thought to myself. _Three…Two…One…_

"Bella, you're texting British Boy again!" Alice squealed, throwing our food onto the table then jumped up and down. "He wants to be your friend again! Perhaps he wants more phone sex." Alice smirked at me because she knew that British Boy and I actually had phone sex once or twice…okay more times than I could remember.

"Alice, please just shut up and eat the damn lunch we all got!" I grabbed my sub out of the bag and proceeded to eat. Alice gave me the stink eye before sitting down with my phone on the table. Rose followed suit, but then stole my phone from Alice and stuck it in her pocket.

I figured I'd just eat lunch before wrestling for my phone back. We all made small talk about upcoming plans for the next two weeks and Alice's wedding. It was exactly two weeks until May 5th, the day that Alice and Jasper were getting married and it just so happened to be on a Monday. The next two weeks were going to be crazy, but hopefully after the wedding my life would calm down.

When lunch was done, it was time to get down to business. Alice and Rose gave me stares that were similar to police officers interrogating a criminal. A stranger would think I cheated on my own boyfriend with Alice's fiancé and Rose's non-existent boyfriend.

"Am I supposed to state my name and what I was doing at the specific time and specific date?" I questioned, wondering where the two of them were going with this.

"Bella, text the poor British man already!" Rose exclaimed, sliding my phone over to my side of the table.

Confused, I looked at my phone to see that Rose brought up my messages with BB. He had texted about fifteen minutes ago when my phone was robbed of me.

_And the reality is that I want the old times again. Please, I'll try harder to text or talk to you more often. I'm not giving up on you x –BB_

I frowned at the text. He suddenly wanted to come back into my life after almost five years of barely talking. Whatever it was that we had over the past few years made no sense at all. When we first started, we proclaimed it our dirty little secret. Now, I wasn't sure what it was.

"I don't think I will," I confessed, letting out a breath. "The only reason I even texted him all those years ago was because Tanya insulted me. For all I know this could be some sixty year old man who sent me pictures of his son instead!"

Alice and Rose looked at each other before looking at me again. Rose was the first to speak.

"Bella, although I'm not nearly as involved in this British Boy thing, I do know one thing. Whenever you and I hung out I could tell when you just talked to BB or if he sent you a text. I know that he made you happy in some way, and honestly, you might not be able to remember every single thing about whatever the hell you two had and talked about, but you're heart isn't going to forget him. Ever!

"That's how things work in this world! The brain forgets certain things as time goes on, but the heart will continue to beat and pump until you're time on earth is over, encasing those truly blissful and what should be unforgettable moments that the brain forgets from time to time with its beat.

"A 'great' alchemist once said, 'You will never be able to escape from your heart. So it's better to listen to what it has to say. That way, you'll never have to fear an unanticipated blow.' Although your brain played a major factor all those years ago, something in your heart made you text and _continue_ to text British Boy. If you don't text him you're going to regret it. You could've ignored him, but you didn't!

"You're dirty little secret may have been wrong in some sense, but you took a risk and it made you happy!"

Well, when Rosalie put it that way, it did make sense. Rose was intelligent and wise in her own way, but rarely did I ever see it. She must've really thought about my relationship with British Boy but never vocalized it. Well, at least not as much as Alice.

"Why did you stop talking to him anyway?" Alice questioned.

I looked down at the table because I didn't know the answer to that question. We just drifted apart and talked once or so a year. I had theories that he got a girlfriend so he stopped talking to someone across the world he'd never meet and that he just got sick of me. All I was sure of was that he still kept my number.

"I don't know. We just did."

"Bella, text him. If you don't, I can guarantee that years from now you'll be wondering 'what if I had texted him?' He'll always be that one guy friend who'd you spent nights just talking to on the phone and sending the most ridiculous texts to. You can't erase the past and you can't write the future, but British Boy will eventually come up in the future because your past is going to come back whether you want it to or not," Rose explained.

I began to think about everything that happened over the course of ten minutes. We all got into something that probably wasn't as serious as it should've been. I looked down to the side of left ring finger. I had gotten a tattoo there a few years back. The tattoo was simple and just the number twenty-eight on the side of my finger in the middle. I got it in honor of British Boy and that I was the twenty-eighth girl he had texted. I placed it on my left ring finger because I knew he'd always mean something to me even after I got married.

I knew somewhere in my brain there were shelves full of information about him somewhere in my brain, but they were full of dust. I wanted to leave them full of dust and just leave him a vague memory, but Rose and Alice were wearing me down.

"Bella, I've been through most of this with you and I know you've craved this day even if you're brain isn't agreeing with you. Hell, I have a video of you at a bar filthy stinking drunk crying and yelling about why British Boy wouldn't text you anymore. Something about him is special to you and he will always hold a place if you're heart whether he's here or not. There's no harm in just talking to him and just being friends," Alice expressed, patting my hand that was on the table.

I got my phone off the table and looked at the message again. I slowly typed in a message while Alice and Rose watched from across the table.

At first, I didn't send the message and just stared at it for a few moments. I was about to send it when a specific ringer went off and a picture.

_You know what to do with that big fat butt_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_

_Just a little bittle... swing_

Riley was calling and I had reset his picture to the one of the both of us I had taken the night before. His ringtone he chose was ridiculous and embarrassing me so I answered him.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, how's the shopping going?"

"Fine, Alice didn't kill me in the Victoria Secret store so all is well."

"That's good. Hey, I was wondering when you were going to be back home."

"I don't know. Alice still wants to shop for a couple more hours, and I'm stopping by her apartment afterwards so three or four hours tops. Why?"

"I just miss you and your cooking." Of course he did. If it wasn't for me I'm sure he'd die of undercooked or burnt food.

"Well, I'll be home in a few hours. I gotta go before Alice and Rose reprimand me for talking to you. Love you."

"Love you too, Bells. Bye."

I hung up my phone and found the conversation a bit eerie. I brushed it off and went back to BB's messages. I took a final glance at the text then sent it.

_Someday…okay, I'll try, but I can't make any promises –B_

I showed it to Rose and Alice who smiled at me. We got up from our seats and drug our crap to the car before returning to the mall to go ravage some other stores. When we were in a shoe store my phone buzzed and I took my phone out.

_That's all I ask. I'm going to try my best to repair this xo –British Boy_

*Dirty Little Secret*

After about three more hours at the mall and an hour long pit stop at Alice's apartment, I was beat to death. It was only about five o' clock and I just wanted to sleep the rest of the day away. Of course I wouldn't be able to go to sleep because Riley was helpless in the kitchen. Unless it came in a can he couldn't cook.

I slowly walked up the stairs, dragging my bag of shirts and Victoria's Secret bags along with me. When I unlocked my door, I was going to walk in when I realized that Riley had the chain lock on. Why, I had no idea, but I was too tired to care.

"Dammit, Riley, open the door!" I shouted through the narrow opening I had.

I looked inside the narrow opening to see him shuffle to the living room and a look of relief filled his face. He walked over to the door and unlocked the chain then opened the door fully for me. He took me in his arms and hugged me tightly. I nuzzled my head into his neck, wanting to go to bed right away like this, wrapped in each other's embrace.

"Hey, I'm sorry I had the chain on the door. My mom threatened to come over today and I really didn't feel like dealing with her today," he apologized, kissing the top of my head. He guided me inside of our apartment and sat us down on the couch, placing my bags on the coffee table.

I hummed in understanding. I browsed through my bag to find the shirt I had gotten Riley and held it up to him. It was more of a gag gift than a serious gift, but he thanked me with a kiss and had a laugh of his own. It was a red shirt with a cooler in the middle of the shirt with the words, "DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE I'M A LITTLE COOLER".

We decided on just eating some leftover chicken that was in the fridge. We discussed the plans for the next two weeks. We would barely see each other due to me, but I promised Riley that we'd spend more time together after Alice's wedding. Riley just smiled and told me not to sweat it because he knew that work and Alice's upcoming wedding were stressing me out.

I went to take a shower while Riley took care of cleaning the dishes. While I was in the shower, I swore I heard the old woman upstairs scream. I prayed that everything was fine.

When I was done showering, I laid down on the bed, completely spent. Riley came in shortly afterwards and joined me in the bed. He pulled me into his arms and stroked my back and lulled me to sleep quickly.

It was about three in the morning when I heard the annoying default ringer of my phone. I ignored it for a while, but it kept ringing so I picked it up. I didn't even bother looking at the number. I just held it up to my ear and listened to whoever was on the other end half asleep.

"Hello?" I grumbled, still half asleep with my eyes closed.

"Bella, can we talk?" a male voice asked.

I mumbled something incoherently because I was still tired then everything went blank.

* * *

**Song of the chapter: Danielle Bradbery – I Will Never Forget You**

**Now, first matter of business. I created a Facebook group a while back and I have a link to it on my profile. It's called FD's Twilight Sneak Peeks. You should go login into your page and ask to join because I'll be posting sneak peeks to upcoming chapters, and y'all can discuss the story with each other. In fact, there are already 4 pic teasers;) I'll accept fairly quickly because my phone's always with me. I'm a phone addict, what can I say?**

**BC Coven's, although not described much yet, is loosely based on a real restaurant, but it is not located Washington. The restaurant is named Aroogas's and is only located in Pennsylvania. Also, I am not in the restaurant business nor do I ever plan to be so excuse me if any of the restaurant terminology is incorrect. I am completely going off of what Google supplies me with.**

**Any questions? Feel free to ask them in a review, PM, or Facebook and I'll answer them in the upcoming chapter if the question doesn't concern something that will come up in a future chapter.**

**For right now, there's not going to be an exclusive update schedule. Sorry, but I'm so busy in real life and it's just going to be getting busier. I'm shooting to get a chapter out around the end of each month though. When this will become a regular thing, I don't know, but I think I'm going to try to prewrite a few chapters before posting another one. **

**Anyway, thanks for the support and I hope you guys continue with the support by clicking some button, reviewing what you loved and hated, and joining my Facebook group! Hope you have a great rest of the day/night:)**


End file.
